Panique chez les Avengers !
by Sam Tyler
Summary: La suite de La Folle Soirée des Avengers ! Quand la théorie du complot s'abat sur nos supers-héros... Un "Qui Est-Ce ?" grandeur nature et des soucis magiques vont vite les faire céder à la panique ! Viewer Discretion Advised


\- OUVREZ LA PORTE ! JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES LA ! JARVIS OUVREZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Et merde !

Essayant de faire barrage de leurs corps derrière la porte de Stark, les Avengers étaient (une fois de plus) en mauvaise posture. Des murmures pas très discrets commencèrent à se propager :

\- Mais comment il a su ? demanda Barton

\- Ah mais c'est hors de question que j'ouvre la porte dans cette tenue ! S'écria Captain. Vous avez vu mes jambes ?

\- On s'en fout de tes jambes ! Répondit Jarvis.

\- Langage ! répliqua le groupe en choeur.

\- JE VOUS ENTEND !

\- T'as entendu, il nous entend !

\- Non c'est pas vrai ! Lança Banner. C'est vraiment pas nous !

\- ARRÊTEZ DE FAIRE LES CONS !

\- On ne voudrait pas gâcher la surprise..., commença Stark.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il tente encore ? s'énerva Loki.

\- Les garçons ! Lança la voix de Natasha derrière la porte. Clint ! Ouvre-moi !

\- Elle nous a appelé « les garçons » huhuhuhuuuu, gloussa Thor.

\- Oh ferme-la ! cria Stark.

\- Allez Clint... ça peut pas être pire qu'à Mexico quand même...

Silence. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le principal intéressé...

\- Si tu n'ouvres pas, je peux vendre les photos ou les montrer à ta femme...

On entendit alors des bruits de lutte derrière la porte, des coups, des grognements, mais aussi des cris stridents :

\- N'ouvre pas !

\- Lâchez-moi ! s'écria la voix de Thor.

\- Attachez-le ! Enfin, attachez-la !

\- Ah non pas encore !

« Attachez-la » ? s'étonna Natasha. De plus, elle s'était adressée à Barton, mais c'était pourtant la voix de Thor qui s'exprimait...

\- UNE FOIS SUR YOUTUBE NE VOUS A PAS SUFFIT ?

\- On n'avait pas fait exprès, d'accord ? Marmonna Loki.

\- Ouais et puis c'est la faute à Jarvis ! Répondit Jarvis.

Fury et Natasha se regardèrent. Ils avaient donc réussi à saoûler un programme informatique ?..

\- Occupez-les encore un peu, je passe par derrière, murmura Natasha à Fury.

Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête et continua :

\- SANS PARLER DES INSULTES SUR TWITTER, ÇA NE VOUS RAPPELLE RIEN ?

\- Oh il est lourd le vieux, marmonna Loki.

\- JE VOUS ENTEND !

\- ON SAIT !

C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre derrière l'attroupement :

\- Mais qu'est-ce... que... vous avez... encore... fait ?!

Un grand silence... Puis ils parlèrent tous en même temps :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu... m'ont forcé... ma toute puissance... vais les tuer... la faute à Stark...

\- STOP ! Jarvis, explique-moi.

\- Et bien c'est très simple, commença Barton, nous n'en savons rien.

\- Il me semble avoir demandé à Jarvis.

\- Il me semble vous avoir répondu, Madame Romanoff.

C'était trop d'informations à la fois, tant visuelles qu'auditives, même pour Romanoff, qui tomba dans les pommes.

 **Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?**

Remontons le temps deux heures en arrière, mes chers petits. Et oui, c'est encore moi, narrateur diabolique, avec mes deux assistantes, qui ait provoqué tout ce remue-ménage. Sacré moi. Figurez-vous que l'ami Stark avait décidé de tenir un concilliabulle en sortant de cellule de dégrisement. L'objectif était de mettre au point un discours justifiant leurs actes filmés sur Youtube.

\- On avait bu que deux verres ! S'écria Barton toujours sous le choc.

\- Il en faut plus pour venir à bout d'un Asgardien ! Protesta Thor.

Pendant ce temps, Captain tournait en rond derrière le canapé en marmonnant « je sais pas comment ça s'est passé... ». Loki continuait de pleurer sur son sort et préféra s'isoler de tout ce monde dans la salle de bains, parce qu'après tout, c'était tous des idiots, en plus il était convaincu qu'aucun d'eux ne l'aiderait à retirer sa robe ! Ingrats. Notre petit Loki tout chafouin se batait avec la fermeture éclair, et c'est là que j'intervins, moi le Mal incarné muhahahaaaa pardon.

 _\- Loki, tu veux de l'aide ?_

\- Non merci. Je me débrouille tout seul ! Comme d'habitude ! Parce que je suis toujours tout seul ! Parce que personne ne m'aime et...

 _\- Olà ça va !_

\- Qui es-tu ? Et où es-tu ?...

 _\- Aiiiiiie confiiiaaannnce..._

\- Je vois. Je connais le truc. Te fatigue pas.

 _\- Quoi ?! Hein ?!_

\- Si tu veux t'en prendre à ces crétins ne te gêne pas.

Si c'est demandé gentiment, c'est pas drôle ! Je sors de cette salle de bains et je laisse la porte ouverte sur un fessier nordique et dodu, vengeance personnelle. Mais que fait Stark là-bas tout seul ?.. Ooooooooooh ! Il repasse les vidéos pour essayer de me repérer ! Hahahaha l'abruti. Et si on parlait tous les deux...

 _\- On me cherche Tony ?_

Stark bondit en l'air en hurlant :

\- C'est quoi !? C'est quoi ?!

\- Il est vraiment à jeûn ?... marmonna Captain.

\- Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?

Je pose alors une main sur son épaule en le priant de se calmer :

 _\- Tout va bien, c'est juste moi..._

Possesion de l'esprit Stark activée ! Il est à moi.

Alors voyons voir ces fichiers informatiques... Tiens, un nouveau programme ? Avengers' Life ? Qu'est-ce que... Oh ! Il a crée des Sims en Avengers ! C'est 'ti pas meugnon ça ! Mais... Il a mélangé tout le monde ? Pourquoi les noms ne correspondent pas aux personnes... Oh ! Mais voilà qui serait diaboliquement génial ! Et si ça arrivait en vrai ? Un échange de personnalité entre ces malades mentaux... Mais ce serait PARFAIT ! Et si je lançais ce programme ? Au même instant où la touche du clavier s'enfonçait, où le programme se lançait, un éclair s'abattait sur la tour Stark avec violence, faisant sauter les plombs. Le black-out total. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Stark se fit entendre :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai un générateur de secours !

La lumière se ralluma, et Stark alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient sur le canapé. Mais dans les couloirs il croisa Tony Stark l'air préoccupé. Bon, il était peut-être fati... QUOI ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ? s'écria Stark.

Son corps se retourna et un hurlement retentit. Thor reconnut alors la voix de Loki :

\- Mon frère ?

Il se leva du canapé et traversa l'appartement en quatrième vitesse, se retrouva face à Loki :

\- Mon frère que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Je ne suis pas votre frère ! S'exclama la voix de Stark.

\- Oh non, lui aussi ! Lança Loki.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria le reste de la troupe qui arriva au grand galop.

A ce moment, la tour Stark ne fut plus qu'un immense hurlement à travers la nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le salon, les mains sur la tête, Loki en caleçon.

\- Jarvis ! S'écria Loki. Baisse les stores !

\- Comment je dois faire ?

Silence.

\- Baisse... Les stores... Jarvis ?

\- Ah non moi c'est Steve.

\- AAAAAAAAAH !

\- Tout le monde se calme ! S'exclama Barton. Il y a très probablement eu un court-circuit, et nos personnalités ont été échangé, c'est sans doute du aux lignes de code de votre programme Avengers' Life, Monsieur Stark...

\- "Monsieur" ? Jarvis, c'est toi ?!

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre Monsieur ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut récapituler s'il vous plaît ? S'écria Loki. Il faut noter qui est devenu qui... Faisons l'appel ! Les enfaaannnts !

\- Arrêtez de faire n'importe quoi dans mon corps de Dieu, marmonna Stark.

Loki, ou plutôt, le corps de Loki et toujours en caleçon, alla prendre du papier et un stylo, et s'assit en tailleur sur la moquette.

\- Bien alors ! Moi, donc, Tony Stark... Je me suis retrouvé dans le corps de Loki... Ensuite...

Il continuait de noter au fur et à mesure que les révélations tombaient.

\- Où est Thor ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Qui a pris mon corps ?! S'exclama Captain.

C'est alors qu'on retrouvera le corps de Thor, roulé en boule derrière le canapé, les jambes repliées en train d emarmonner « ma femme, mes enfants... buhuhuuuuu »...

\- Bon, on sait où est Barton !

Une fois la liste terminée, voici ce que cela donnait :

\- Stark dans le corps de Loki, Loki dans le corps de Stark... Barton = Thor, Thor = Captain, Captain = Jarvis, Jarvis = Barton, et Banner... Banner ?

\- Moi ça va, dit-il calmement. J'ai déjà une autre personnalité, vous vous souvenez pas ?..

Stark, ou plutôt Loki, commença à se promener en étudiant la liste.

\- Habillez mon corps s'il vous plaît !

\- Pourquoi ? Moi je l'aime bien ce caleçon. C'est très joli ces petites licornes...

\- Sortez-moi de là..., se lamentait Jarvis.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée ! Lança Thor. J'ai vu un film une fois où deux mecs arrivaient à échanger leurs personnalités en se cognant dessus...

\- Si c'est ça, allons-y ! s'écria Captain en soulevant Mjollnir.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si chacun de nous court vers son corps et se jete dessus, on peut les récupérer et redevenir nous !

Un silence envahit la salle.

\- Et qui est-ce qui va se jeter sur moi, Einstein ?! Marmonna Jarvis.

\- Et bien moi j'essaye ! Alors, je suis l'esprit de Clint Barton dans le corps de Thor, donc, je dois me jeter sur la personne qui a mon corps ! Jarvis, n'y vois rien de personnel !

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Taïaut !

Ils virent alors le corps de Thor commandé par Barton prendre l'élan du bout de la pièce et se jeter sur son corps à lui habité par Jarvis, qui fut catapulté à travers un mur.

\- Et merde !

\- Bien joué... Et qui va réparer ça, hein ? Réfléchissons...

Stark se mit face à son corps, et s'adressa à Loki :

\- Bon alors, depuis qu'on te connaît, tu dis que t'es un Dieu patatipatata... Mais t'es quoi comme Dieu ? T'as des pouvoirs ?

\- Vous ne pouvez même pas soupçonner l'étendue de mes pouvoirs et...

\- Abrège ! On n'a pas le temps !

\- Loki peut faire beaucoup de choses, avoua Captain. N'est-ce pas mon frère ?

Stark roula des yeux, excédé d'entendre ce mot.

\- Il peut faire apparaître ou disparaître des choses et aussi... Mon frère !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Tu peux changer ton apparence !

\- QUOI ?! S'exclama le groupe. Alors c'est toi qui nous a fait ce sale coup ?! Avoue-le ! Tu as mélangé nos corps et nos esprits pour te venger !

\- Si j'avais voulu me venger vous seriez tous morts, tas de crétins ! Que fais-tu ? Arrête ! C'est mon corps !

Stark était parti dans son coin, et essayer de se concentrer poru changer son apparence :

\- Comment ça marche... Je peux redevenir moi... Mais comment...

\- Tu vas faire une catastrophe ! On ne s'amuse pas avec la magie !

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as toujours fait, mon frère.

\- Toi la ferme !

\- Faites attention à votre langage là-dessous ! S'énerva Jarvis.

\- Peut-être si je claque des doigts...

\- NE FAIS PAS ÇA !

Et c'est le drame. Ils n'ont même pas besoin de moi pour se mettre dans le pétrin ! Stark avait eu la bonne idée de claquer des doigts, et ce ne fut pas sans conséquences... Des cris stridents de jeunes filles apeurées se firent entendre.

\- Stark... espèce de... Tu nous a changé en...

Stark, toujours dans le corps de Loki en caleçon, eut la bonne idée de se tourner.

- **BOOBS.**..

Épidémie d'hémorragies nasales. Ils n'étaient plus dans leurs corps, mais en plus, ils étaient tous devenues des jeunes demoiselles en détresse ! Et la sonnette de la porte retentit.

\- Il me semble que le directeur Fury est là..., marmonna Jarvis.

Les Avengers se regroupèrent en troupeau et se jetèrent sur la porte d'un seul mouvement pour faire barrage de leurs corps.

\- Me tire pas les cheveux !

\- Arrête de me marcher dessus !

\- Vire ta tête de là toi !

\- Du sein doux !

\- OUVREZ LA PORTE ! JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES LA ! JARVIS OUVREZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Et merde !

La suite vous la connaissez...

Pendant ce temps, le Captain emprisonné dans Jarvis essayait d'envoyer des sos via twitter, mais à l'évidence, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ça :

 **vené médé sùis co%incé da§ns ordi$na¤teur #osecour**

Et si je mettais le correcteur automatique ? :D

 **Besoin d'aide j'ai été enculé dans un ordinateur**

 **NickFuryTheBoss venez me sucer tout de suite !**

 **Entrez par derrière svp les avengers baisent la porte #survie**

 **Si le président pouvait faire l'hélicobite pour me sauver ! TheRealPresident #urgence #baisezmoi #jesaispascommentfairepipi**


End file.
